my best friend ?
by diffrentkey
Summary: I'm falling for my best friend, andre, my aunt lissa's sun were not blood, he's a player thinks of me as a sister. mason's a player too can have anygirl he wants but will the girl he really wants want him back ?
1. Chapter 1

Heyy new story im going to be doing this one and and the one about sofi and lexi at the same time. They both may or may not be updated everyday but def one of them. I will still update everyday though unless I really can't which is like once in a blue moon. Hope you enjoy this story I have lots of plans for this one

BPOV

I woke up to someone on top of me. I moved the pillow and smoothed my hair back to see none other than my best friend andre.

" nice hair" he said smiling.

" whatever, what do you want" I mumbled I hated being woken up.

" happy 16th, birthday" he smiled and had a doughnut with a candle in it.

"couldn't you let me sleep in for my birthday" I groaned.

" nope " he smiled wickedly. He started tickling me and I sat up.

" I'm up I'm up" I screamed he laughed and stopped.

" good now I'll wait for you downstairs, if your not down in 15 min, im coming back up" he warned and went down.

I laughed and got up, he froze for a fraction of a second but composed himself, I acted like I didn't notice and went into the closet, and he walked out.

I got dressed and went down stairs ( outfit on profile), andre was sitting talking to mason.

" happy birthday" said my mom hugging me.

My dad came up and hugged me " happy birthday can't believe my little girl is 16".

I shoved him " its not old".

" remember sofi and lexi at 16" my mom said " sofi got her first kiss, and lexi her first boyfriend". I hate when she compared me to my sisters, besides sofi got her first kiss at like 12.

" yeah, well your not doing any of that till your 30" my dad said to me and I laughed.

I kissed his forehead " don't worry daddy I wont" i gave him that face and he smiled. My mom rolled her eyes knowing that wasn't true.

" and you don't have to worry about masey over here, he probably wont get his first kiss till hes 50". I said to mason.

I know he hadn't got his first kiss yet and I was determind to get one before him.

" already did" he said, and I got mad.

" no you didn't" I sneered.

Andre laughed " 14, Jessica dowry, he made me take you to the store" he said to me, proving it.

My dad gave him a high five, my mom didn't hear because she was talking on the phone to aunty liss.

" come on andre" I said grabbing his shirt he laughed and went. " be home after school mom" I yelled over my shoulder.

we walked to school through the path we always took. I stopped and turned to andre and reached up and kissed him quickly and kept walking. He stood frozen then ran up to me.

" what the hell was that for" he said standing infront of me to stop me.

" just wanted to know what it was like" I shrugged.

" you freaking kissed me" he said.

" yeahhh, just wanted to get it out the way, you're my best friend so there wont be no feelings its done now mason cant hold it against me" I said trying to get around him he wouldn't let me but I got threw and kept walking.

"you kissed me" he said.

I laughed " yes, I know it meant nothing now come on". I said pulling him.

Truth was I felt some thing, a lot of things. But he was my best friend, practically brother.

**I know its short but tell me what you think this story might be about 15 chapters not too long cause I want to leave the happy ever after for all the characters and there kids in the easiest way possible so instead of one big story I'll just do little ones, some may have like two stories in one like, I'm gonna put mason and jade in here too, maybe noah.**

**REVIEW tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2 payback

APOV (andre).

She kissed me and I felt something. It wasn't my first kiss, but it felt like it. she said we were just friends, god, I gotta push this out of my head.

I left her and we met back up after lunch.

" you still look a little stunned" she said coming up behind me, she was in yoga pants and a tight workout halter and looked freaking hot I never noticed that before, god what are you saying andre she's your best friend, god I have to get these thoughts out of my head.

We were walking when sara a girl I've been talking to walks up to us " hey sofia, hey andre I've been waiting for you text" she said playing with my shirt. Sofi a laughed and kept walking ahead.

" uhh, yeah I'll text you later excuse me" I left her stunned and ran to catch up with sofi.

" I still want to know why the hell you kissed me" I said as I caught up to her.

" I'm sorry I know you have sara, or whatever," she said still acting like it meant nothing.

I got in front of her so she could stop walking. " could you freeze for a min" she did " do, do you have feelings for me is that it".

She burst out laughing " your andre, I've known you since I was born you used to smash mud in my face, I was just mad I was 16 and still didn't have my first kiss, you were right there, I wanted to know what it felt like, there you go".

I was shocked and a little hurt " ohh, okay".

" you don't have feeling for me do you?" she asked.

I quickly shook my head " no, no, I was just making sure, uhh I should get back to sara" I said pointing behind me " movie tonight?" we hung out every day after she trained.

" uhh, I have to work out today" she said and I knew she was lying I could always tell.

" well then I'll have jules walk jade home and i'll go work out with you" I said, I loved hanging out with her she was my best friend. " besides got to work on my six pack for the ladies".

She laughed and shoved me " you'd be lucky if you could get a 2 pack".

" whatever, we don't all train like 30 hours a day" I said looking at her body her well sculpted body a little to long. She noticed to.

" so ummm sara" she said motioning towards sara who was by the lockers waiting for me.

" yeahhh, sara" I said and walked off to sara.

" hey andre, your really close with bella right?" came john, one of my friends.

" yeah why?" I asked.

" you think you could you know mention me around her, she's hot!" he looked towards her as she was still in sight walking away talking to some guy, which really got on my nerves. " god, I love hathaways, I remember I had the biggest crush on her sister lexi".

I smiled faintly. "uhh, yeah I'll see" I mumbled as I kept looking at bella talking to that guy I think is name was noah. ( not mia's noah). He was really close to her, and angered flashed through me.

MPOV (mason)

I walked threw the sophomore hall way with Stephanie, she was really hot. I walked until I saw her.

" jade what are you doing in the sophomore hallway" I said as I walked up to her and saw her talking to a freshman.

" what do you want mason?" she said with attitude.

" who's this " I motioned towards the guy who's obviously been flirting with her.

" none of your business, what do you want mason" she said annoyed. We've been friends since she was born, she's two years younger than so when she tried to hang out with me bella and andre and julian we'd always shut her out and she hated it but we were somewhat cloe because we saw each other practically every day.

I turned to the guy " I'm sure andre would like to know who this is" I said and the guy froze.

" tell andre, and I'll kill you" she sneered andre and julian were very ,very overprotective of there little sisters.

I pulled out my phone and texted him. I smiled at jade and walked away. " she you later jadeyy". Using the nickname she hated.

" I hope someone shoves cake in your face today," she yelled.

" get better comebacks, jadeyy" I smiled back at her I could hear her grunt behind me.

BACK AT THE HOUSE

I was sitting in my room on video chat with Stephanie, waiting for dinner to be ready, dad was cooking and mom went to the store to pick me and bella up a cake, when my door bardged open and it was jade and she was mad.

" thanks for knocking" I said smiling as I shut the webcam off.

" go tell andre and julian, that it was nothing" she sneered.

" no, your 14 jadeyy, you should not be flirting with guys" I said smiling.

" he was a friend" she yelled " I can't have friends that are guys thanks to you three, he was a friend". Wow, she was really mad.

" oh," I said.

" yeah, oh, now go they threatened to cut his balls off andre, and he was just talking to me !".

" dinner's ready" my dad yelled up the stairs.

BPOV

" what happen this morning is behind us right?" I asked andre as he was sitting in the arm chair by the window. He was the only guy that was allowed in my room with the door closed even though I never had a guy up here to begin with. " you know i only did it so i could get back at mase?"

" yeah, I have a girlfriend and you" he pointed to me " have you" he laughed.

" ha, very funny, no I actually wanted to talk to you about that" I began.

" about you?" he asked confused.

" yeah, you know your friend, john he asked me out and I was just wondering" I asked.

" wondering what?" he asked.

" he's he nice ? I just ughh, I feel so weird talking to you about this I wish sofi and lexi were here" I groaned. me and andre tell each other EVERYTHING, and thats what i love about us.

" why is it weird" he asked. " we tell each other everything".

" your right," I took a deep breath " so, do you think I should go out with him?"

" no," he said blankly.

" why?"

" because, I just don't know bells,"

" he's nice though right?"

He nodded " yeah, but he's a big player, I mean this would be your first date, and what if he hurts you I'd have to kick his ass and, and ". he stopped himself

" I can handle my self andre," I said sternly.

" I don't want you going out with him" he said.

" and who the hell do you think you are? I don't say anything about sara, how she's the biggest hoe there is"

" bells, im sorry it's just" he began but I quickly shut him down.

" I'm going out with him and that's that, besides it's not like anyone else likes me" I shrugged whipsering the last part. andre has had a couple of girlfriends but were 16 so it's never serious an dfor him i think it'll take him a long time to have a serious relationship. after a date or if a girl wanted to hang out with him and he didnt, i would always help him out, if a guy hit on me and i'd give him that look he'd help me out but after that damn kiss today i'm starting to see him in another way . Ughh why did I have these feelings for him.

He looked like he wanted to speak but we heard my dad yelling foods ready.

" come on" i said getting up.

" bells i'm -" he started but i stopped him.

" it's okay but" i put my hand on his chest and felt sparks tryign to concentrate " no telling my dad about john got it" i warned my dad tended to overreact escpecially since the fiasco with sofi and lexi. they made it hard for me to even mention a boy's cute around my dad.

" what about john" mase came to the door and asked.

" nothing mase" i said trying to shove him away from the door way to walk downstairs.

" who's john" he said again wiggling his eyebrows.

" mason, no one now let me threw i'm hungry". i said shoving him away.

" payback for the perfume" he quickly said and before i could register what the hell he was talking about he ran down stairs and i heard him speak loud enough for me to hear. " hey dad, bella's up there talking about a john, blushing, i think she has a boyfriend, just thought you should know". ohhh i was going to kill him.

i ran down the steps and jumped on mason's back " i'm going to kill you" i yelled pulling his hair and tackling him to the floor. i caught in in a choke hold and saw my dad's surprise face there frozen and andre standingnect to him trying not to laugh.

" mom, help" he tried to yell.

my mom walked in and gasped " arabella, what the hell are you doing to mason". she walked over to me " let him go NOW" she said in a warning tone.

i let him go and she turned to see my dad " comrade, what's wrong with you". he was still looking at me and i felt ashamed and scared for dear life. she turned to alex as did i and saw he had his little flip video camera. " alex can you care to explain this".

my dad spoke " who is john? arabella".

" just a friend, dad" i said and he kept looking at me and i couldn't lie. " dad dont freak out, okay" i turnd to my mom " mom please" i pointed towards my dad.

my mom touched his arm and he relaxed a little but not much. " dimitri, let her speak, and do not freak out do you understand me," she said.

they looked at each other for several seconds then he huffed and looked towards me " who is john".

" andre's friend who asked me out, he's nice and asked me out and i said yes and i'm 16, and remember sofi and lexi, and mason had a girlfriend already, and he's nice" i said super fast.

" he what?" my dad asked trying to keep his cool.

" he asked me out and i said yes" i admitted cringing waiting for him to blow.

he turned and walked out to the kitchen my mom following him.

" well, nothing like your parents finding out your gonna have your first date" mason laughed.

i glared at him knowing if i beat him up i'd just be in more trouble.

i looked towards andre " thanks for helping me there".

he just shrugged his shoulders.

RPOV

" dimtiri she's 16, its just a little date, she's probably never had her first kiss" i sadi as he sat in the stool his hands in his hair, he was fustrated.

" i dont like it" he said.

" i know you dont but there growing up, we can't stop them we just have to be there by there side" i said rubbing circles on his back. he was fine with mason and alex growing up but the girls he had trouble believing they werent his little princesses who he taught russian and read stories to.

" she's too young" he tried.

" she's at a decent age, and look she didnt hide it from us, she's telling us most girls dont tell there parents anything until they come home knocked up".

" roza," he groaned.

" aye look at me" i said grabing his chin. he looked into my eyes. " she is and always be your little girl who beats up on mason, she's just maturing and doing a hell of a good job, she doesnt sneak out the house, doesnt drink, smoke, go around making a foul out of herself, she's always here with andre, let her go out be a teenager".

he groaned again" fine".

i smiled " good, and thing of it this way , she and mase will be out the house, alex can go with tori and the twins and we can have our own little date" i smiled seductivly at him.

he smiled " always thinking dirty".

i laughed " it made you smile though, and if i can get you all to myself for a couple of hours in our quiet house, i'll say yes to practically anything."

he laughed " you have issue you know that".

i pecked his lips " but you love me anyways".

" i just agreed with you to let my little girl go on some date with a boy i dont even know, and agreed to your little plan and all i get is a peck" he looked at me.

i laughed and jumped on the his lap as he was still on the stool and wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him rough and passionalty when things started to heat up i quickly jumped down and whispered " hold on".

i ran out to the living room to the kids " dinner's set in the dining room, bells you can go on your date, i'm just gonna take your dad upstairs he's pretty heated".

" thank you mom" she said smiling.

" what are mothers for, alex aunty liss wanted to show you something after dinner when you get to the house tell her i said i owe her" and with that i ran back to the kitchen and attached my husband.


	3. PLS READ !

**new storyy !**

heyy if any of you havent noticed i've started a new story"**my life with you"** and i really hope you guys read it and like it !

anyways, i will be finishing my other stories as well, and after "my life with you", i might do another dimitri leaves rose pregnant, or an all human story. but anyways pls review my new storyy !

p.s. this will be my last and only little broadcast a/n i know how annoying they can be.


End file.
